Remembrance
by aicchan
Summary: Harga diri membuat dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya di waktu yang dulu dia punya. -Secon RenShinji fic- ENJOY.


"_Hiduplah… Ren…"_

.

.

Ren tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, menepis kalau saat ini adalah musim gugur dengan cuaca yang relatif dingin. Tangannya terkepal erat dan jantungnya berdetak tidak aturan. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, satu dua butir airmata jatuh menetes dari pipinya.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa malam yang dihabiskan Ren seperti ini. Ingatan itu terus menerus menghantui malamnya. Ingatan yang semur hidup tak akan bisa Ren lupakan. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Tentang Riders War, satu permainan maut yang membawa takdir Ren melenceng begitu jauh dari apa yang dia rencankan. Satu liku kehidupan yang dijalaninya, memberinya pelajaran tentang apa arti keberadaannya, tentang arti hidupnya. Namun di saat Ren menyadari itu semua, dia kehilangan sosok yang tanpa dia sadari, menjadi sosok yang sangat dia butuhkan, seseorang yang sangat dia inginkan.

Harga diri membuat dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya di waktu yang dulu dia punya.

"… Kido."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Kamen ****Rider ****Ryuuki** © Toei Company and Ishimori Production_

_**Remembrance** © aicchan_

Alternate Reality, OOC, Contain Boy x Boy scene

Leave Immidiately if this is not your stuff. I've warned you.

_(Fanfiction ini ditulis tanpa maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan secara komersial dan hanya merupakan kesenangan pribadi belaka) _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Raung mesin motor yang dipacu oleh Ren membawanya pada jalanan yang akrab olehnya. Jalan kecil menuju ke sebuah _Tea__House_ yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya… dulu. Dia menghentikan motornya di tempat yang tersedia lalu masuk ke dalam café kecil itu. Denting lonceng terdengar saat dia membuka pintunya.

"Irasshaimase." Seorang gadis berambut pendek menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. Kanzaki Yui, gadis yang sangat dikenal oleh Ren, namun tak lagi mengenalnya kini.

Ren duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di dekat konter, "_Assam_." Katanya singkat.

"Baik." Yui dengan cekatan membuatkan teh untuk tamunya.

Saat itu mata Ren tak lepas dari sosok gadis itu. Tanpa bisa dia cegah, ingatannya di tempat ini memenuhi otaknya. Tentang segala yang dia alami disini, keceriaan, kesedihan, kemarahan. Satu tempat yang membangkitkan sisi kemanusiaannya yang telah lama dia bekukan di balik nuraninya.

"Silahkan."

Lamunan Ren buyar saat aroma khas teh Assam menggelitik penciumannya. Dia mengambil cangkir yang disuguhkan Yui lalu menyecap teh panas itu. Rasa dan aroma yang sama. Yui… tetap Yui yang sama…

Ren menghabiskan teh itu dengan cepat dan langsung pergi setelah membayar. Seberapapun dia berlagak kuat, tempat itu terlalu penuh dengan kenangan yang masih terasa bagaikan pisau yang merobek jantungnya perlahan-lahan. Akan tetapi, segera setelah dia keluar dari café itu, Ren merasa aliran darahnya berhenti seketika begitu melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kido Shinji.

Sosok yang selama ini menghantui batin Ren dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang tak terbendung. Pemuda berambut sedikit panjang dengan wajah lugu dan bias mata yang jernih dan jujur.

Menahan emosinya sampai ke tingkat yang paling ekstrim, Ren berjalan seolah tidak ada yang dia pikirkan. Matanya lekat memandang permata hitam Shinji yang berjalan mundur karena memang jalan masuk ke café itu hanya bisa dilalui satu orang saja.

"A-apa?" Shinji kikuk melangkah mundur hingga menabrak motor Ren.

Lalu pemuda itu berjalan maju ke arah kiri sementara Ren berjalan ke arah kanan. Jelas itu membuat mereka bertabrakan. Langkah kedua yang mereka ambil pun tetap seperti itu, Shinji ke kanan dan Ren ke kiri, begitu juga untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Minggir." Ujar Ren.

Itu membuat Shinji tampak kesal, "Minggir? Kau itu yang harusnya minggir!" geramnya.

Sekali lagi Ren memandang lurus pada mata Shinji, mengacuhkan jeritan hatinya yang ingin sekali memeluk pemuda itu. Sama-sama menghela nafas panjang, Ren pun melangkah lagi dan di saat yang sama Shinji juga maju, jadilah mereka bertabrakan. Akhirnya Ren meraih kerah jaket Shinji dan memaksa pemuda itu menyingkir.

Ren kira Shinji akan langsung masuk begitu saja ke café, namun dia salah. Shinji masih berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan kesal. Pemuda itu melangkah menjauhi Ren, tapi pandangannya masih tak beralih. Ren naik ke motornya, masih saling bertukar pandang dengan Shinji. Terus begitu sampai Shinji akhirnya berpaling dan menuj ke pintu café.

"_Tidak__mungkin__… __tak__mungkin__ada__yang__tersisa__… __Karena__itu__keinginanku.__"_ Batin Ren. Dia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk sekali lagi memandang ke arah Shinji. Entah kebetulan atau apa, saat itu, Shinji yang berdiri di depan pintu pun tengah memandangnya. _"__Tidak__mungkin.__"_ Mengacuhkan secuil pengharapan yang muncul dalam hatinya, Ren memakai helm, menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu melajukan motornya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Memacu kendaraannya hingga lewat 120 km/jam, Ren melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo dan terus melaju tanpa tujuan. Bayang-bayang Shinji tak bisa hilang dari kepalanya. Berbelok pada tiap tikungan pertama yang dia temui, Ren tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Dia menghentikan motornya dan duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Meski matanya memandang sekelompok anak yang bermain dengan riang di taman itu, tapi pikirannya tidak terfokus ke sana.

Tangannya terasa dingin, bukan karena udara, tapi karena kenangan tentang Shinji yang ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam namun tak bisa. Ingatan tentang saat terakhir pemuda itu, saat tangan Shinji yang biasanya terasa hangat perlahan berubah menjadi dingin dalam genggamannya. Momen yang membuat Ren mengubah keinginannya begitu dia berhasil memenangkan Riders War. Keinginannya yang semula adalah untuk menyembuhkan kekasihnya, berubah menjadi untuk memutar balik waktu dan menghancurkan segala yang berhubungan dengan Mirror World, begitu juga dengan ingatan orang-orang yang terlibat dengan dunia penuh monster itu.

Sebagai pemenang, keinginannya terkabul dan waktu berputar kembali sebelum semua dimulai. Jika ada sebab pasti ada akibat, itu mutlak hukumnya. Akibat dari keinginan itu, Ren pun mengalami perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang telah lama mengisi hatinya tak mengalami koma karena kecelakaan di tempat penelitian, namun gadis itu meninggal seketika di sana. Satu yang Ren sesalkan, dia tak sempat mengucap maaf pada gadis itu dan jujur bahwa saat ini hatinya sudah tak lagi sama, bahwa saat ini hatinya telah berpindah untuk seorang Kido Shinji.

Hari ini, tepat tiga bulan kehidupan barunya berjalan. Ren seolah terlempar ke dimensi lain dimana dia mengenal semua orang namun tak ada yang mengenalnya. Hampir seratus hari Ren berada di ambang kewarasan dan kegilaan karena bayang-bayang masa lalu yang terasa bagai mimpi buruk yang ingin dia lupakan. Namun dia mencoba bertahan… mencoba untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. Mencoba untuk menjalani hidup, meski ingatan yang kini hanya jadi miliknya sendiri itu berlaku bagaikan bola besi yang menahan langkahnya.

Angin musim gugur membuat dedaunan kering di tanah sedikit bergeser. Ren masih duduk diam di bangku kayu itu sampai hari beranjak sore. Sedang menikmati keramaian di taman itu dengan orang yang datang dan pergi silih berganti, tak sengaja Ren melihat orang yang dia kenal; Toujou Satoru dan Nakamura Hajime. Dua di antara sekian banyak yang terlibat dengan Mirror World. Ren sempat mencari tahu tentang dua orang itu dan menemukan kalau mereka tetap menjadi bagian dari salah satu penelitian di kampus bersama Prof. Kagawa Hideyuki, seorang lagi yang terjebak dalam Riders War; tapi yang jelas mereka tidak lagi terlibat dalam masalah yang gawat.

Ren beranjak menuju ke keran yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon. Tak peduli dinginnya cuaca, dia menghadapkan keran itu ke atas dan menyalakannya. Air dingin membuat otaknya bekerja normal lagi. Dia selalu tahu percuma lari dari masa lalu, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah memulai lagi hidupnya. Kesempatan kedua yang tak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Setidaknya saat ini dia aka mencoba bersikap lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali memacu motornya, Ren menyusuri jalan yang ramai pada jam bubar sekolah dan kantor seperti ini. Dia menuju ke sebuah gedung yang dia kenal, gedung dimana ORE Jurnal, tempat kerja sambilan Shinji, beroperasi. Dia menghentikan motornya di sebrang jalan saat melihat Shinji keluar dari gedung itu dan naik ke sepeda motornya. Pemuda itu melihat jam tangan sebelum memakai helm dan melajukan kendaraannya. Ren juga memacu motornya mengikuti kemana Shinji pergi.

Belum lagi jauh, Ren sudah melihat Shinji terlibat masalah, motornya tertabrak dari belakang oleh sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih. Seperti yang Ren duga, Shinji langsung marah-marah pada pengemudi mobil itu dan memaksanya untuk turun.

Dari tempatnya berhenti, Ren melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil itu, Shibaura Jun, Riders yang lain. Bocah kaya yang sombong itu tetap sama seperti yang diingat Ren, dengan wajah terangkat tinggi, merasa berkuasa pada semua hal. Ren tetap diam di tempatnya karena sepertinya tak ada masalah gawat. Shibaura menyerahkan sejumlah uang ganti rugi untuk motor Shinji dan setelah itu dia pun pergi dari sana dengan mobilnya.

Ren kembali mengikuti Shinji setelah pemuda itu naik motornya lagi. Begitu hafal dengan jalan yang dia lalui, Ren heran kenapa Shinji kembali ke Tea House Atori. Ren menghentikan motornya sedikit jauh dari tempat itu dan menunggu, tapi Shinji tak kunjung keluar.

Penasaran, akhirnya Ren pun turun dan menuntun motornya lalu memarkirnya di sebelah motor Shinji. Dia pun kembali masuk ke dalam café itu.

"Irasshaima~ AH! Kau orang yang tadi pagi!" Shinji menghampiri Ren dengan tampang kesal. Pemuda itu memakai celemek di sekeliling pinggangnya, jadi dugaan Ren benar kalau Shinji bekerja di sini.

"Shinji-kun?" Yui menoleh dari belakang konter, dia mengenali Ren yang memang baru pagi tadi datang ke café.

Sekali lagi mencoba tak menghiraukan Shinji, Ren berjalan masuk ke dalam café dan mendekati Yui, "Teh yang tadi pagi enak sekali. Aku ingin bisa membuat teh semacam itu, apa di sini ada lowongan pekerjaan?"

Yui tampak terkejut, "Eh? A-ah… ya— memang sebenarnya kami sedang mencari tambahan pegawai lagi." Gadis itu membersihkan tangannya dengan lap kering di meja cuci, "Sebentar, ya?" Dia pun berbalik pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu yang ada di samping konter. Tak lama gadis itu kembali dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga Ren kenal dengan baik, Kanzaki Sanako, nenek Yui.

"Oh-hoo… jadi dia yang mau bekerja di sini?" Tanya Sanako, menghampiri Ren. Dia memandangnya lekat dari atas kebawah, "Hmm… sepertinya cocok. Bagus! Jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"Obaasan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dengan Shin-chan dan…" Sanako memandang Ren, "Siapa namamu?"

Tak mempedulikan sekelebat sakit di hatinya, Ren menjawab dengan tenang, "Akiyama Ren."

"Ren-chan. Bagus. Kalau ada Shin-chan dan Ren-chan di rumah, kau aman!"

Yui tampak tidak terima, "Kenapa obaasan yakin begitu?"

Sanako tersenyum lebar, "Intuisiku tidak pernah salah." Katanya, "Nah! Apa kau bisa mulai kerja besok? Tapi syaratnya satu, kau harus tinggal di sini. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu. Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Sanako tampak puas sekali saat itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebelum café buka, Ren sudah datang ke Atori, menepati janjinya untuk mulai bekerja. Yang menyambutnya di dalam adalah Sanako.

"Oh~ Ren-chan. Kau sudah datang. Mana barang-barangmu? Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu, tapi kau sekamar dengan Shin-chan, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Barangku hanya ini saja." Ren menunjukkan tas ransel yang dia bawa. Lalu dia mengikuti Sanako ke lantai atas café itu yang berdungsi sebagai rumah tinggal.

Sanako mengetuk pintu kamar yang terbuka setelah ada jawaban dari Shinji, "Shin-chan, teman sekamarmu sudah datang. Baik-baiklah dengannya." Wanita itu menepuk punggung Ren dan meninggalkannya di sana.

Ren berdiri di ambang pintu, berhadapan dengan Shinji. Pemuda itu setengah mati menahan diri supaya tidak bicara apa-apa, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia meracau tanpa kendali. Ren menunggu sampai Shinji yang bicara duluan.

"Ano—jadi kau benar akan kerja di sini?" tanya Shinji, "Etoo…" pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, pertanda kalau dia sedang gugup, Ren hafal benar itu, "Namaku Shinji, Kido Shinji. Yoroshiku."

Ren menjawabnya dalam diam. Saat seperti ini, dia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia bertekad paling tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih bersahabat pada Shinji. Ren masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan barangnya juga melepas mantelnya.

Shinji masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ren, "Ano… Namamu Akiyama Ren, kan? Mulai sekarang… mohon bantuannya."

"Ah." Kata Ren masih dengan memunggungi Shinji.

"Aku akan membantu obaasan membuat sarapan. Apa kau punya kesukaan khusus?" Tanya Shinji, mencoba bersikap bersahabat.

Ren diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "… Sup krim bawang."

Jawaban itu membuat Shinji terkejut. Bukan apa, masakan itu salah satu dari masakan yang paling sempurna yang bisa dia buat, "A—ah… Sup bawang ya? Aku buatkan yang special untukmu, sebagai salam perkenalan." Ujar pemuda itu. "Aku tunggu di ruang makan!"

Ren baru berbalik setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Dia langsung terduduk di kasurnya. Ada lega menyelinap di hatinya saat dia sadar dia jujur pada satu hal. Ya, sup bawang buatan Shinji memang sangat enak. Dulu dia tak pernah mengakui itu, tapi sekali lagi, saat ini Ren bertekad untuk memulai hidupnya dengan lembaran baru. Dia ingin mewarnai lembaran putih itu dengan tinta emas, bukan lagi tinta hitam berbercak merah seperti hidupnya yang lalu.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan kaos hitam berlengan panjang, Ren pun menuju ke ruang makan dan masuk ke ruang kecil yang hanya berisi dapur kecil dan satu set meja makan. Shinji dan Sanako menyiapkan makanan sedangkan Yui menata piring di meja.

"Ah—Ohayou, Akiyama." Sapa Yui.

Tak terbiasa dan janggal mendengar Yui memanggilnya seperti itu, Ren pun menyela, "Panggil aku Ren saja."

Gadis itu terkejut, "'Ren' saja… tidak apa-apa?"

Ren mengangguk.

Yui pun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kau panggil aku Yui saja. Oke?"

Lagi-lagi Ren mengangguk, lalu dia memandang Shinji, "Kau juga… panggil aku 'Ren' saja."

Lumayan terkejut dengan itu, Shinji sampai _freeze_ untuk sepersekian detik sebelum bereaksi, "A—ah! Oke. Kalau begitu panggil aku Shinji!"

Sanako tersenyum melihat interaksi para remaja itu. Dia pun segera menata makanan di meja lalu menyuruh semua untuk duduk. Empat orang itu pun menikmati makan pagi sebelum menjalani aktivitas mereka. Sanako pun memberitahu kalau dia akan pergi ke Amerika selatan bersama teman-temannya untuk ekspedisi ke Amazon. Nenek yang satu ini memang kelewat enerjik dan selalu menghabiskan waktu –juga uang- untuk menjelajah ke belahan dunia yang lain. Seusai sarapan, Sanako pun berpamitan pergi. Yui, Shinji dan Ren mengantanya ke depan café. Setelah Sanako menghilang di tikungan jalan, barulah Yui mengajak dua orang yang mulai saat ini akan tinggal bersamanya untuk masuk dan menyiapkan café sebelum waktunya buka. Shinji menuju ke lantai atas untuk membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan sementara Ren dan Yui bekerja di bawah.

"Ren, karena Shinji-kun juga bekerja sebagai jurnalis di ORE Journal, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau kerja lebih lama?" tanya Yui sambil menyiapkan setiap jenis teh yang akan disajikan hari ini.

Ren mengambil celemek dari dalam laci konter dan memakai kain hitam itu di sekeliling pinggangnya, "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Yui senang, tapi setelahnya dia malah jadi mengawasi Ren yang dengan cekatan menurunkan kursi-kursi dari atas meja, "Ren… apa sebelumnya kau pernah bekerja di café juga?"

"… Kenapa?" Ren kembali ke balik konter untuk mengambil taplak meja.

Yui masih mengamati Ren sebelum menjawab, "Soalnya… kau terlihat natural sekali. Lagipula… kau tahu letak celemek juga taplak meja."

"Obaasan sempat memberitahu tentang barang-barang di sini." Kata Ren lancar seolah sudah direncanakan walau sebenarnya itu hanya jawaban spontan saja.

Mempercayai kata Ren, Yui kembali pada pekerjaannya sendiri.

Tak begitu lama, Shinji pun turun, "Ruang makannya sudah beres. Ada yang bisa aku bantu di sini?"

"Ah, ya… tolong bantu aku menyiapkan teh ini. Kau bisa?"

Shinji mengangguk, lalu segera dia membantu Yui menyiapkan teko untuk masing-masing jenis teh. Sementara itu Ren, yang sedang membersihkan jendela, memandang Shinji yang bekerja sambil mengobrol dengan Yui.

"Shinji-kun, kau kerja dari jam berapa?" tanya Yui.

"Hmm… karena aku masih pemula, jam kerjaku juga pendek, sekitar jam sepuluh pagi sampai jam empat sore. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu lama di café."

Yui menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Shinji-kun kan memang cuma mencari tempat tinggal saja, bukannya cari kerja. Untung saja Ren datang."

"Iya. Untung saja. Ren datang tepat waktu."

Akhirnya jam buka café pun datang. Menurut kata Yui, pagi seperti ini masih belum begitu banyak yang akan datang. Memang benar adanya, belum ada yang datang sampai saatnya Shinji berangkat kerja.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya. Sampai nanti." Shinji memakai jaket dan menyandang tas ranselnya, "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai." Yui melambai dari balik konter.

Ren sendiri hanya diam memandang Shinji yang keluar dari dalam café. Dia masih bingung harus mendekati pemuda itu dengan cara apa. Sepertinya keluguan dan sifat _clueless_ Shinji sudah tak terobati lagi.

Belum lama Shinji keluar, pemuda itu mendadak saja kembali ke dalam café.

"Shinji-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Yui heran.

Ada senyum canggung di wajah Shinji, "Anoo… ternyata bensinku habis. Ada yang bisa antar aku ke halte?"

"Aku antar." Ren melepaskan celemeknya, "Tidak apa-apa kan, Yui?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Iya. Asal kau cepat kembali. Kita tidak tahu kapan tamunya akan datang, kan?"

Ren pun mengambil helm dan mantelnya dari rak di sebelah konter dan menghampiri Shinji, "Ayo."

"Oou! Thanks." Shinji pun mengikuti Ren menuju ke tempat parkir. Setelah Ren menyalakan mesin motornya, Shinji pun duduk di belakang Ren.

Motor hitam itu melaju cepat melintasi jalanan kota yang tak begitu ramai. Tapi Ren bukannya mengantar Shinji ke halte terdekat, melainkan membawanya langsung menuju ke arah tempat kerjanya.

"Ren! Haltenya terlewat!" Seru Shinji.

Tapi Ren tak menjawab dan memacu gas motornya semakin kencang. Melewati sekian blok perkantoran, akhirnya Ren menghentikan motornya di sebuah gedung yang relatif lebih kecil dari gedung-gedung lain di sekitar tempat ini.

Heran, Shinji pun turun dari motor Ren dan melepas helmnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku kerja di sini?"

"Kemarin aku sempat melihatmu di sini." Kata Ren, tak sepenuhnya bohong, lagipula mana mungkin dia bilang kalau kemarin dia mengikuti Shinji.

Menerima begitu saja penjelasan Ren, Shinji tak bertanya lagi, "_Thanks_ sudah mengantarku. Sampai nanti."

Ren hanya mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu, tak sadar kalau mata Shinji tak lepas memandangnya meski dia sudah berada jauh.

.

#

.

Waktu bergulir seolah menipu ingatan Ren, tak terasa sudah dua bulan dia tinggal di Atori bersama Yui dan Shinji. Selama itu juga, perlahan Ren mulai merasakan hubungannya dengan Yui dan Shinji mulai menjadi sama seperti hubungan mereka dulu. Yang membuat Ren senang, dia tak lagi memanggil Shinji dengan 'Kido'. Paling tidak itu progress yang menjanjikan.

Hari ini minggu malam, café sudah tutup dan sudah rapi. Yui meminta tolong pada Shinji dan Ren untuk belanja karena dia harus menghitung pendapatan café bulan ini dan memotongnya untuk pembayaran ini itu. Jadilah, Ren dan Shinji berjalan berdua menuju ke supermarket yang tak jauh dari café, menyusuri jalanan yang tertutup oleh salju.

"Jadi… makan malam hari ini apa?" Shinji mengambil keranjang belanja dan masuk ke supermarket, "Nabe? Dingin seperti ini pasti enak makan nabe."

"Boleh saja." Ren mengikuti Shinji masuk dan mengitari tempat sayuran. Mereka memilih bahan-bahan untuk nabe dan juga minuman sebagai pelengkap. Setelahnya mereka pun menuju ke kasir. Ren baru sadar kalau dari tadi orang-orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Mungkin… mereka dikira pasangan. Tapi Ren tak peduli, toh memang itu yang dia harapkan.

"Beli taiyaki dulu ya? Pasti enak dimakan sambil jalan pulang." Shinji berjalan ke gerai yang menual wafel berbentuk ikan dengan isian beragam itu, "Kau mau isi apa, Ren?"

"Apa saja."

Shinji pun membeli dua taiyaki dan memberikan satu pada Ren, "Hei Ren, apa kau tidak mau bekerja selain di café?" Tanya Shinji.

Menghangatkan telapak tangannya pada suhu taiyaki yang masih panas itu, Ren memandang Shinji, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku pikir kau cuma kerja sementara saja sambil mencari kerja yang mapan."

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju ke blok tempat café berada, "Tidak juga. Lagi pula kerja di Atori itu menyenangkan. Tak semua tempat menawarkan tempat tinggal gratis untuk pegawainya."

Shinji menganggukan kepala, "memang iya sih. Lagipula Obaasan dan Yui-chan itu baik sekali. Sudah tempat tinggal gratis, kita juga dibayar kalau bantu-bantu di café."

"Karena itu aku betah kerja di sana."

"Benar juga. Atori memang tempat yang istimewa, ya."

Setelah menghabiskan taiyaki itu, mereka berdua mempercepat langkah karena kasihan Yui kalau sampai kelaparan menunggu makan malam. Sejak mereka tinggal bersama di Atori; Yui dan Shinji berbagi tugas memasak, soalnya Ren benar-benar tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali dengan alat-alat dapur, bahkan mungkin merebus air pun dia bisa membuat pancinya gosong. Maka dari itu, Yui dan Shinji memutuskan kalau Ren bertanggung jawab untuk membereskan piring kotor.

"Tadaima!" Shinji membuka pintu depan café dan disambut dengan wajah ceria Yui.

"Okaeri, Shinji-kun, Ren." Seru gadis itu.

Shinji menghampiri Yui dengan heran, "Sepertinya bahagia sekali. Apa keuntungan hari ini banyak?"

"Bukan itu." Kata Yui, lalu dia menunjukkan tiga tiket pada dua pemuda itu, "Tadi paman tukang koran datang dan memberikan tiket ini padaku. Katanya dia dapat dari tempatnya bekerja, tapi karena dia tidak punya anak kecil, jadi tiket ini diberikan padaku."

"Hee… baik sekali paman itu."

Yui mengangguk semangat, "Ne~ bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman bermain ini? Shinji-kun libur dari ORE Journal kan setiap hari rabu?"

"Boleh saja sih… tapi café-nya bagaimana?"

Yui tersenyum, "Tutup sehari tidak membuat kita bangkrut kok. Ya~ sudah lama aku tidak ke taman bermain."

Melihat Yui yang terlihat seperti anak kecil begitu, akhirnya Shinji dan juga Ren menyetujui usulan gadis itu. Kemudian Shinji dan Yui pun masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan, sementara Ren 'diusir' secara halus dari dapur dan disuruh mandi duluan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka bertiga pun pergi ke taman bermain. Yui sudah mempersiapkan bekal untuk mereka bertiga. Menaiki kereta dari stasiun terdekat dari café, mereka tiba di tujuan kurang dari satu jam.

"Uaaah! Lama tidak ke sini. Dulu oniichan sering mengajakku ke sini." Yui tampak senang sekali.

Shinji memandang gadis itu, "Kakaknya Yui-chan kerja di Amerika, ya? Apa dia tidak pernah pulang?"

"Oniichan jarang pulang, tapi dia selalu meneleponku setiap hari. Dia memang terlalu memanjakanku."

"Oh! Jadi yang selalu menelepon itu kakakmu? Aku pikir pacarmu." Shinji tertawa saat Yui memukul pundaknya.

"Jangan sembarang bicara!" kata Yui, "sudahlah! Ayo! Kita naik Roller Coaster!" Gadis itu mendorong dua pemuda yang bersamanya itu menuju antrian satu wahana permainan.

Ren berdiri di belakang Shinji di antrian panjang itu. Ini, dua kalinya dia ke taman bermain. Dua kali datang kemari bersama Shinji dan Yui, tapi tentu saja… hanya dia yang memiliki ingatan itu. Sekali lagi ada sakit di hatinya yang tak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Ren!"

Lamunan pemuda berambut hitam itu buyar saat mendengar suara Shinji.

Shinji memandang Ren setengah heran, "Kenapa melamun? Ayo! Sekarang giliran kita."

"Ah…" Ren pun mengikuti Shinji menyusul Yui yang sudah naik ke tangga dan mencari tempat di Roller Coaster itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Shinji karena Yui dapat tempat di dekat orang yang tak mereka kenal.

Shinji tertawa kecil sambil memasang sabuk pengaman di sekeliling pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ren heran.

"Tidak. Hanya rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini. Bersantai seharian tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan." Kata pemuda itu.

Tak lama besi pengaman di masing-masing kursi pun sudah terkunci aman, pertanda wahana itu akan segera berjalan. Laju cepat wahana itu membuat para penumpang berteriak antara ngeri tapi juga senang. Ren sendiri tak banyak bereaksi, dia justru menikmati wajah Shinji di sebelahnya yang sering kali berteriak bebarengan dengan penumpang lain. Ternyata memang benar… ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

Setelah itu, mereka pun menjelajahi dari satu wahana ke wahana lainnya, menuruti keinginan Yui. Puas berkeliling, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk istirahat dan memakan, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Salju tak turun sejak kemarin, jalanan pun tak tertutup salju, udara juga tak begitu dingin. Di sebuah tempat berisi meja-meja bundar plus payung besar di atasnya.

Yui membongkar isi keranjang bekal yang dia bawa dan membaginya rata, "Aku beli minuman dulu. Kalian mau apa?"

"Kopi." Kata Ren.

"Coklat hangat."

"Oke. Tunggu di sini ya!" Yui pun berbalik pergi menuju ke salah satu stand penjual minuman di tempat istirahat itu.

Shinji meregangkan badannya, "aaah! Kalau diam begini baru terasa capeknya. Yui itu seperti anak kecil saja." Lalu dia merebahkan separuh badannya di meja, "tapi jadinya hari ini terasa hangat karena dari tadi kita bergerak terus."

Ren bersandar dan memandang langit cerah di atas sana. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal. Tezuka Miyuki. Tangan Ren terkepal erat sampai terasa sakit. Lagi-lagi tanpa bisa dia cegah, ingatan-ingatan tentang Tezuka berkelebat di kepalanya, seperti film yang diputar dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar.

"Kopi dan coklatnya datang!"

Suara Yui menyentakkan Ren dari lamunannya. Dia pun berpaling pada Yui yang datang membawa tiga gelas minuman hangat.

"Ren, apa yang kau lihat sejak tadi?" Tanya Yui, "Sejak tadi melihat ke belakang terus." Yui mengikuti arah pandang Ren, "Ah! Stand ramalan."

Mendengar itu, Shinji melihat ke arah yang sama, "Benar. Kau mau ke sana, Yui-chan?" dia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Yui lalu keduanya menuju ke stand yang ada di bawah pohon itu.

Ren pun akhirnya mengikuti dua orang itu. Yui duduk di bangku sementara Shinji berdiri di sebelahnya. Ren mengambil jarak beberapa langkah di belakang Shinji. Dia tak sanggup kalau harus bertatap muka langsung dengan Tezuka. Kenangan dengan pemuda itu… terlalu menyakitkan.

"Bisa ramalkan sesuatu untukku? Apapun." Ujar Yui, penuh antusias.

Tezuka memutar tiga koin dan menunggunya hingga berhenti, lalu dia memandang Yui, "Orang yang kau tunggu, akan meneleponmu."

"Eh?"

"3… 2… 1…"

Ponsel Yui berdering nyaring, membuat gadis itu kaget. Buru-buru dia merogoh tas kecil yang dia bawa dan mengambil poselnya, "M-moshi moshi? Eh! Oniichan? Eh? Sungguh? Baiklah… um.. pasti." Dan yui pun menyinpan lagi ponselnya. Kemudian dengan wajah kagum, dia memandang Tezuka, "Hebat! Hebat sekali!"

Ada senyum ramah di wajah Tezuka, "Ramalanku tidak pernah meleset."

Yang tertawa justru Shinji, "Seperti obaasan saja."

"Kau benar, Shinji-kun." Lalu Yui membayar sesuai dengan harga yang tertera di kertas yang ada di atas meja. "Terima kasih banyak." Lalu dia pun mengajak Shinji dan Ren pergi.

Sebelum beranjak dari sana, Ren sempat menoleh sebentar pada Tezuka dan segera berpaling lagi agar pandangan mata mereka tidak bertemu.

Ternyata… semua tak semudah yang dia pikirkan.

.

#

.

"Besok kakakmu akan pulang, sementara obaasan entah di mana sekarang. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kami tetap tinggal di sini?" Tanya Shinji saat dia baru saja pulang dari ORE Journal dan bersiap untuk membantu di café. Sore ini pengunjung lumayan ramai mengingat salju turun agak deras di luar sana. Menikmati secangkir teh panas adalah pilihan tepat untuk mengusir dingin.

Yui mencuci gelas kotor sambil menjawab pertanyaan Shinji, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagian oniichan sudah tahu kok kalian bekerja dan tinggal di sini juga."

"Oh... syukurlah." Shinji memakai celemeknya tepat saat Ren kembali ke konter membawa dua gelas kosong.

"Jangan ngobrol saja. Ada tamu lagi." Ujar pemuda itu.

Yui tersenyum, "Kalau begini jadinya Ren yang mirip seperti manager, ya." Canda Yui.

"Kalau sudah mengerti, kembali bekerja!"

Yui dan Shinji tertawa. Shinji sendiri langsung menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk tamu yang baru saja datang. "Irasshaimase." Sambut pemuda itu, lalu dia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, "Kitaoka-san?"

Pria muda di hadapan Shinji itu pun tampak terkejut, tapi segera dia mengenali siapa yang bicara, "Ah… kau kan yang bersama dengan Reiko-san siang tadi. Kau kerja di sini juga rupanya?"

"Begitulah."

Pertanyaan Shinji yang selanjutnya tertunda saat dia mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah seketika. Begitu menoleh, dia terkejut karena yang menjatuhkannya adalah Ren. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu ceroboh. Maka setelah mengantar Kitaoka untuk duduk, dia pun menghampiri Ren yang sedang membereskan pecahan di lantai.

Ren langsung membuang pecahan itu ke tempat sampah dan minta izin pada Yui untuk istirahat sebentar di belakang. Keluar dari pintu di samping café, Ren menuju tangga dan duduk di sana. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. Ren memejamkan kedua matanya. Apa Tokyo ini begitu sempit hingga dia selalu saja bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sebisa mungkin tak ingin dia temui?

Pintu samping café terbuka dan muncullah Shinji, pemuda itu mendekati Ren dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali sampai memecahkan cangkir seperti tadi. Kau sakit?"

Ren menggeleng.

Itu membuat Shinji makin cemas, "Kau tahu, kadang aku heran padamu. Sering aku melihatmu mendadak melamun atau bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Waktu di taman bermain itu juga, mendadak kau jadi diam sejak aku dan Yui pergi ke stand ramalan itu. Kau pasti ada masalah. Kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku."

Saat itu Ren meraih tangan Shinji dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ren?"

"… Sebentar saja." Ren bersandar di bahu Shinji.

Tak terbiasa dengan Ren yang tampak lemah begini, Shinji pun membiarkan jemarinya digenggam oleh Ren. Dia memandang wajah pemuda itu yang tampak sangat kalut. Tak pernah Shinji lihat Ren sampai segini diamnya. Dia memang selalu berpikir kalau Ren menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dari dia dan Yui. Sesuatu yang besar dan sangat membebani, tapi Ren selalu bungkam setiap ada yang bertanya. Maka Shinji pun diam, jika Ren ingin dia ada di sini, dia akan tetap di sampingnya.

Ren sendiri masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang gelap yang memenuhi pikirannya. Namun saat merasakan kehangatan tangan Shinji, rasa lega perlahan menyelimutinya.

Shinji ada di sini.

Shinji hidup.

Shinji ada di sampingnya.

Hangat…

Menikmati kesunyian itu, Shinji memandang salju yang turun perlahan di luar jendela. Tak tahu kenapa, dia senang dengan keheningan seperti ini. Lalu dia merasakan genggaman tangan Ren sedikit melonggar, dia melirik pemuda yang masih bersandar di pundaknya.

"Ren, kau tidur?"

"… Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke café."

"… Baiklah." Ren melepaskan tangan Shinji dan berdiri.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke dalam café dan menghampiri Yui di belakang konter.

"Ren, Shinji-kun."

"Maaf meninggalkanmu sendiri, Yui-chan. Ada pesanan lagi?" Tanya Shinji.

Yui menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Sudah beres semua." Lalu dia memandang Ren, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa tanganmu terluka?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan cemas." Ren lalu menuju ke lemari untuk menata gelas-gelas yang sudah bersih. Saat itu sekilas dia memandang ke tempat Kitaoka duduk dan nyaris saja satu cangkir meluncur mulus lagi ke lantai begitu dia melihat siapa yang duduk bersama Kitaoka sekarang, untungnya kali ini Ren cepat bereaksi dan menangkapnya sebelum membentur lantai.

"Ren! Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, lebih baik tidur saja di atas sebelum kau pecahkan semua barang di sini." Kata Yui setengah mencoba bersikap galak.

Shinji mendukung kata-kata Yui, "Aku antar dia ke atas dulu." Shinji menarik tangan Ren dan memaksa supaya pemuda itu ikut dengannya. Shinji membawa Ren sampai ke kamar mereka dan menyuruhnya duduk. "Istirahat saja! Kau mau aku buatkan bubur untuk makan malam?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke café." Tapi sebelum Shinji keluar dari pintu yang sudah terbuka, Ren memanggilnya, membuat Shinji membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Ren menunduk, "Orang yang bersama dengan Kitaoka tadi… siapa?"

"Kitaoka-san?" Shinji coba mengingat, "Ah~ maksudmu Asakura Takeshi?"

"Ah… dia itu— kriminal, kan?"

Shinji mengangguk, "Beritanya menjadi headline surat kabar untuk beberapa hari saat Kitaoka berhasil memenangkan sidang kasus Asakura."

"Kenapa dia membebaskan kriminal seperti itu?"

Shinji mengangkat bahunya, "Waktu wawancara sih dia bilang akan selalu memenangkan kasus apapun yang diajukan padanya. Tapi sepertinya hasil sidang memutuskan Asakura ada di bawah pengawasan Kitaoka untuk saat ini hingga pengadilan yakin kalau Asakura tak lagi melakukan tindak kejahatan." Jelasnya, "Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu."

Akhirnya Ren pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah Shinji keluar dari kamar. Dia tak menyangka dirimua bisa selemah ini. Tapi paling tidak dia lega, karena saat ini tak ada lagi teror dari monster-monster _Mirror__World_ yang membuat semua orang tersiksa…

.

.

Ren terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di keningnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan melihat Shinji duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah. Kau tidur seperti pingsan saja tidak mau dibangunkan."

Ren mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kain di keningnya, "Apa ini?"

"Kompres. Semalam kau agak demam, aku bangunkan untuk makan juga kau diam saja. Yui sampai panik sendiri."

"Semalaman?" Ren mencoba duduk tapi dilarang oleh Shinji.

"Jangan bangun dulu!" Shinji membenahi selimut Ren, "Ini sudah siang. Yui sedang ke bandara menjemput kakaknya, jadi café tutup. Kau mau makan? Aku sudah buatkan bubur, dan kau tidak boleh menolak!"

Baru sadar kalau perutnya lapar, Ren pun membiarkan Shinji keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan bubur untuknya. Memalukan sekali, sampai sakit seperti ini. Ren harus belajar mengendalikan diri. Sejak keinginannya terkabul, dia sudah siap dengan konsekuensi-nya, tapi rupanya niat dan pelaksanaan itu jauh berbeda. Sesiap apapun mental Ren, ingatan masa lalunya itu tak akan bisa terhapus sampai kapanpun.

Shinji kembali ke dalam kamar dengan membawa panci kecil dan nampan yang berisi mangkuk juga segelas minuman yang mengepulkan uap hangat. Pemuda itu kembali duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di dekat ranjang dan meletakkan nampannya di sisi tempat tidur Ren. Lalu dia membantu Ren untuk duduk sebelum menuangkan bubur yang ada di dalam panci itu ke dalam mangkuk.

"Kau itu… laki-laki tapi pintar sekali masak. Masakan Yui saja kalah enak."

Sebal, Shinji memandang Ren tajam, "Kenapa? Memang salah kalau aku suka masak? Lagipula masak itu menyenangkan. Kalau kau protes terus, aku akan buat menu 'special' untukmu."

Tak bicara lagi, Ren menerima mangkuk dari Shinji dan segera memakan bubur yang masih panas itu. Enak seperti biasa.

Shinji sendiri menunggui sampai Ren selesai makan. Dia senang karena Ren sudah tampak lebih baik. Semalam pemuda itu tampak menderita sekali, bahkan sampai mengigau tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Sampai saat ini sebenarnya Shinji masih penasaran pada apa yang disembunyikan Ren. Jelas dia punya masalah, tapi kebungkaman Ren membuat Shinji sering merasa kesal sendiri. Jujur ini kali pertama dia punya teman akrab. Kalau Shinji boleh besar kepala, dia merasa kalau Ren selalu perhatian padanya. Kalau motornya bermasalah, Ren pasti mengantarnya ke kantor, bahkan menjemputnya. Kadang Ren juga mau dimintai tolong kalau Shinji sedang butuh teman untuk memburu berita. Bukan berarti Ren tidak perhatian pada yang lain, dengan Yui pun Ren perhatian, tapi lebih seperti kakak yang mencemaskan adiknya.

Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, Shinji menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, itu menarik perhatian Ren, "Kau kenapa?"

"Hah? Oh! Tidak apa-apa. Kau habiskan makanmu dan minum obat! Aku mau membereskan dapur dulu." Shinji berniat berdiri tapi tertahan karena Ren meraih lengan kaus panjangnya. "Apa?"

"Disini saja… temani aku."

Begitu kagetnya, Shinji sampai tak bisa bicara apa-apa dan hanya duduk kembali di kursinya. Puas, Ren menghabiskan bubur di mangkuknya, bahkan minta tambah. Selesai makan dia meminum obat yang dibawakan Shinji juga segelas coklat hangat. Badannya terasa jauh lebih baik. Setelah itu Shinji menyuruhnya rebahan lalu menyelimuti Ren sebatas pundak.

"Kau mau aku kompres lagi?"

"Tidak usah."

Shinji pun membereskan piring dan gelas kotor, "Aku segera kembali. Cobalah untuk tidur!"

Setelah Shinji keluar dan pintu kamar tertutup, Ren mencoba memejamkan mata walau dia tidak mengantuk. Yang ada dia malah mulai berpikir, hari ini dia akan bertemu Kanzaki Shirou. Bertemu dengan penyebab semua kekacauan dalam hidup Ren. Dia masih belum yakin apa dia sudah sanggup bertemu dengan orang itu.

.

Shinji duduk di dapur sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Selesai membereskan dapur, dia menerima telepon dari Yui yang bilang kalau dia dan kakaknya akan jalan-jalan dulu dan makan malam di luar. Bearti Shinji harus memikirkan menu makan malam sendiri.

"Hmm… Ren sedang tidak enak badan, apa aku buatkan sup bawang saja ya? Dia kan suka sekali sup itu. Lagipula ada roti yang bisa aku bakar. Hmm… itu saja cukup." Menghabiskan teh di cangkirnya Shinji segera mencuci wadah minum itu lalu kembali ke kamar. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan mengintip ke dalam, dia lega melihat Ren sudah tidur lagi. Shinji pun masuk ke kamar dan duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri yang ada di sisi lain kamar itu. Dalam diam dia memandang wajah tiidur Ren. Selama ini, mungkin Ren sendiri tidak menyadari, tapi Shinji selalu tahu saat Ren terbangun di tengah malam. Meski dalam gelapnya kamar mereka, Shinji bisa tahu Ren merasa sedih dan… ketakutan.

"Ren… sebenarnya masalah apa yang simpan sendiri?" Gumam Shinji.

Lalu pemuda itu pn kembali duduk di kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur Ren. Shinji meletakkan tangannya di kening Ren dan merasakan suhu yang normal, tak lagi panas seperti semalam. Shinji pun menghabiskan waktu dalam diam, hanya memandang Ren yang sepertinya pulas sekali. Pengaruh obat, mungkin, yang jelas Shinji senang Ren tak terusik mimpi buruk untuk saat ini.

Beberapa jam terlewat hingga akhirnya Ren bangun juga. Dia terkejut sekaligus senang saat melihat Shinji ada di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidur seperti pingsan." Kata Shinji, "Bagaimana? Masih tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak." Ren pun duduk.

Shinji mengecek lagi suhu badan Ren dengan telapak tangannya, "Sepertinya kau tidak bohong. Karena kau sudah bangun, lebih baik mandi saja. Aku akan siapkan makan malam. Tadi Yui telepon, katanya dia dan kakaknya akan makan malam di luar."

Tawaran untuk menamankan diri dalam guyuran shower panas membuat Ren akhirnya keluar dari selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur, "Dingin sekali. Apa salju turun?"

"Ya… begitulah. Bahkan tadi di berita ada kemungkinan badai malam ini." Shinji berdiri bersamaan dengan Ren, "Setelah mandi lebih baik kau ke dapur, di sana lebih hangat dari pada di dalam kamar."

Ren hanya mengangguk sebelum menyambar handuknya dan keluar menuju ke kamar mandi.

Shinji sendiri langsung ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ini kali pertama dia dan Ren makan malam berdua di rumah, tanpa Yui. Entah kenapa, itu membuat Shinji senang.

.

Perkiraan yang terburuk pun terjadi, badai datang dengan intensitas tinggi. Shinji menerima e-mail dari Yui dan bilang kalau dia juga kakaknya tak bisa pulang karena kereta berhenti beroperasi dan tak ada taxi yang mau belintasi badai seperti ini, jadi dia dan kakaknya akan menginap di hotel dan baru kembali besok pagi.

Pikiran senang Shinji segera berubah jadi kepanikan yang aneh. Terbukti saat dia dengan suksesnya menjatuhkan sendok kayu saat Ren masuk ke dapur. Ren jadi heran dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"T-tidak. Hanya kaget saja." Shinji memungut sendok kayu itu dan buru-buru mencucinya.

Ren duduk di salah satu kursi di sana dan melihat Shinji yang masih sibuk memasak. Dia memandang punggung Shinji yang sedang mencicipi masakannya, tampak puas, pemuda itu pun mematikan kompor. Dengan cekatan dia menyiapkan makanan untuk dua orang. Segera, semangkuk sup panas dan sepiring roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi di atasnya.

"Sebenarnya ini menu sarapan sih. Tapi daripada masak yang aneh-aneh, begini saja cukup kan?" Shinji duduk di hadapan Ren.

"Tidak masalah. Selama bukan racun, pasti aku makan."

Mendengar itu, Shinji menendang kaki Ren di bawah meja, "Aku masukkan racun sungguhan nanti di mangkukmu."

Ren hanya tertawa kecil dan mulai memakan sup kesukaannya. Dia melihat Shinji juga sudah mulai makan. Nyaman sekali suasana seperti ini, hanya ada dia dan Shinji.

"Oh iya, Yui bilang dia dan kakaknya tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak badai. Jadi mereka menginap di hotel. Malam ini kita jaga rumah."

Hampir saja Ren tersedak sup panas yang dia makan, untung dia tak sampai mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, "Hmm… apa boleh buat. Badainya lumayan besar." Ren melirik jendela dapur yang bergetar karena hembusan angin kencang di luar sana.

Mereka pun menikmati makan malam dalam diam, satu hal yang boleh dikatakan luar biasa mengingat Shinji adalah orang yang jarang sekali bisa diam. Tak ada satu pun yang bicara sampai makanan mereka habis. Shinji pun membereskan piring-piring kosong di meja, tapi Ren menahannya.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah tugasku."

Shinji membiarkan Ren membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke tempat cuci, sedang dia sendiri duduk menunggu. Sejak tadi dia merasa aneh, entah kenapa mendadak dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa di depan Ren. Jantungnya pun berdetak tidak normal.

"_Aku __ini __kenapa __sih?__" _ingin rasanya Shinji membenturkan kepalanya di tembok supaya otaknya bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Satu dua kali dia mencuri pandang pada Ren yang masih mencuci. Belum lagi memalingkan wajahnya, mendadak saja Ren berbalik hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Shinji buru-buru menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jemarinya.

Ren memandang bingung, tapi ada gema aneh yang membuatnya merasakan satu firasat baik. Dia pun menyelesaikan tugas mencuci piring lalu mengeringkan tangannya, lalu Ren berjalan ke belakang Shinji dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Shinji. Jelas saja itu membuat Shinji terhenyak kaget.

"REN! Dingin tahu!" Shinji berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari Ren.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Shinji yang bercampur baur seperti itu membuat Ren tak bisa menahan tawa, jadilah dia terbahak, membuat Shinji makin tampak kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Shinji meninju pundak Ren, tapi itu tak membuat Ren berhenti tertawa, "REN!" serunya kesal.

Perlahan Ren pun mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, meski masih tetap sedikit tertawa, "Kau tahu… siapapun yang melihat mukamu sekarang pasti akan tertawa sepertiku."

"Me-Memang kenapa dengan mukaku?" tuntut Shinji.

"Tidak… hanya saja wajahmu itu seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras saja. Kasihani otakmu, nanti bisa meleleh."

Makin kesal, Shinji melipat tangannya di dada, "Mana mungkin meleleh di udara sedingin ini. Jangan mengejekku!"

Ren masih setengah tertawa saat Shinji membalik tubuhnya dengan kesal. Begitu Shinji hendak membuka pintu dapur, Ren meraih lengan pemuda itu, menahannya agar tidak keluar, "Tunggu dulu. Oke, aku cuma bercanda. Begitu saja marah, kau tidak punya selera humor."

"Humormu yang tidak lucu."

Ren setengah memaksa supaya Shinji berbalik, namun saat dia melihat wajah Shinji saat itu, tawanya langsung berhenti. Ini… Dia… tidak sedang salah lihat atau berhalusinasi, kan? Apa benar kalau wajah Shinji saat ini… memerah?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Shinji melepaskan tangan Ren dari lengannya.

Tapi Ren dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Shinji dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat padanya. membuang segala keraguan dan penundaan dalam benaknya, Ren mengambil satu tindakan spontan yang selama ini jarang sekali dia lakukan.

"Re…n…"

Melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Shinji, Ren menahan tubuh Shinji yang menegang saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ren sudah berpikir Shinji akan langsung berontak dan mungkin memukulnya, namun perkiraannya salah, karena Shinji tetap diam, bahkan saat Ren menciumya lebih lagi, Shinji justru melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ren, membalas sentuhan yang diberikan pemuda itu. Kekakuan dan kecanggungan yang sebelumnya ada, mencair dengan sendirinya. Kedua pemuda itu saling memberi apa yang dibutuhkkan pasangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kaki Shinji terasa lemas dan dia pasti jatuh kalau Ren tidak menahannya. Ren pun mendudukkan Shinji di kursi dan memandangnya meski wajah Shinji tertunduk.

"Shinji…"

Walau tak mengangkat wajahnya, Shinji menyandarkan kepala pada Ren yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "… Sejak kapan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengambang.

"Sejak lama." Jawab Ren, menangkupkan kedua yangannya di punggung Shinji, "Sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu… umm… tidak… bahkan sebelum itu."

Barulah Shinji memandang wajah Ren, "Memang kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sebelum di depan café ini maksudku."

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi ya… kita pernah bertemu sebelum itu. Dulu sekali…"

Shinji memeluk Ren lagi, "Mungkin karena itu aku merasa familiar saat melihatmu di depan café. Rasanya… seperti bertemu dengan teman yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Mungkin… kita berjumpa di kehidupan sebelumnya." Kata Shinji.

"Ya… di kehidupan sebelumnya." Ren mempererat pelukannya pada Shinji dan baru melepaskannya saat pemuda itu berdiri, "apa?"

Shinji menatap Ren dengan tajam, "Kau belum menceritakan tentang apa yang selalu menjadi pikiranmu. Aku cemas melihatmu kadang seperti orang yang berada di dimensi lain."

Kepala Ren bersandar di pundak Shinji sementara kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu, "Sebentar lagi… sampai aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi dariku."

"Pe-pergi bagaimana… Setelah ci…"

"… 'Ci'?

Shinji menelan ludah paksa sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia katakan, "Setelah… ciuman tadi… k-kau tidak berpikir kalau aku menganggap itu cuma menganggpnya main-main kan?"

Hampir saja Ren tertawa lagi, tapi untung bisa dia tahan, kalau tidak, Shinji pasti akan mengamuk lagi, "Tentu saja, aku juga tidak menganggapnya main-main. Tapi… aku benar-benar masih belum bisa menceritakannya. Suatu hari nanti… pasti… tapi bukan hari ini dan bukan untuk waktu dekat."

Shinji menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Tapi aku akan rajin menagih janjimu."

"Terserah kau saja." Ren melepaskan pelukan itu, "Saat ini yang penting, aku lega ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Melihat senyum di wajah Ren, Shinji buru-buru berbalik, tak ingin kepergok kalo dia juga merasa luar biasa senang, "A-aku mau ke kamar."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun beranjak ke kamar. Keduanya duduk di tempat tidur Ren, bersandar pada dinding yang dingin dan duduk berdekatan.

"Ada untungnya juga Yui tidak pulang malam ini." Ren meraih tangan Shinji dan menggenggamnya, "Aku jadi punya kesempatan istimewa seperti ini."

Shinji menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ren, dia tak berkata apa-apa, tapi seulas senyum nyata di wajahnya. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh, bingung pada perasaannya sendiri, mencoba memungkiri kalau dia tak lagi bisa memandang Ren sekedar sebagai teman biasa saja. Rasanya ruang kosong di hatinya telah terisi sempurna saat Ren menciumnya tadi. Kini dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan jiwa dan raganya menikmati keberadaan Ren di sisinya.

Ren sendiri pun tak lagi bicara, hanya diam menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Mungkin mimpi buruk masih akan terus menghantui malamnya, namun paling tidak kini dia tahu Shinji akan ada di sisinya saat dia terbangun. Bahkan dia kini tak takut saat sadar kalau esok dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ingin dia temui.

Ya…

Selama ada Shinji di sampingnya, Ren tahu dia bisa menghadapi apapun.

Selama ada Shinji… Dunianya sempurna.

Deru badai di luar sana pun terdengar bagai musik yang mengalun lembut, perlahan mengantar mereka menuju tidur lelap yang tanpa mimpi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fic kedua sayaaa! #tebarconfetti

Huwaa~~ Yang kali ini semoga aja lebih baik dari yang pertama kemarin dulu itu. Aww~ bener-bener lagi jatuh cinta sama pair ini. Sekali lagi mohon kritik, saran dan masukan untuk perbaikan di fic-fic saya berikutnya.

Doumou XD


End file.
